Family or Foe
by bttf4444
Summary: This is a collection of stories regarding family gatherings, and having to cope with bullies in your extended family. Focuses on the Ungers, the Tannens, and the O'Malleys. Edited the Ungers Christmas story to fix errors and add Tina Marie.
1. Thanksgiving With The Ungers, 1997

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.  
**

_November 29, 1997  
3:00 PM PST_

Rose Unger, who was seventeen years old, felt very nervous. This was the one time of year she dreaded, for this was actually the one time of year that the entire Unger family would all gather by Grandma Lillian's house for Thanksgiving dinner.

Granted, she was quite fond of her Grandma Lillian - and she always loved spending time at Grandma's house. However, it was her aunts and uncles - and cousins - that she sure dreaded spending any time with. Her mother, Regina, was the black sheep out of her family - for bullying was pretty much a legacy the rest of the family.

Her father, Daniel, also really wasn't fond of the idea. He did agree to come along, though - after he realized how much Lillian may have to suffer. She was not one to exclude any of her children, so Thanksgivings were always a huge nightmare.

"You sure seem tense, Rose," observed her identical twin sister, Rita. "It's not going to be too bad. Uncle Ivan and Aunt Roll will be there, as well as Ian and..." Her face became ashen, as she added, "Oh, my gosh! Just what will Uncle Ivan and Aunt Roll say about me dating Bobby? It's perfectly legal by California laws, but what will..."

"Just play it quite naturally," suggested Ron, and he and Rex were sitting behind the girls. The boys were also identical twins, and they were two years older. "It's not like they're stodgy old codgers. I mean, they were always such liberal-minded folks."

"Ron is absolutely right," added Rex. "I mean, it's not like you're actually related to him through blood. It was just after Betty married Ian, that it made the two of you become step-cousins. I'm sure everything will really be fine. I'm sure worried about facing our cousins, though - especially Rajan. He never did like us, all that much."

"Rachel and Ronny are holy terrors, too," commented Rose, nervously, "and they're only ten. They're friends of Kimberly O'Malley, and they just pick on Verne's younger sister. Speaking of which, I really feel bad that things didn't work out with Verne."

"You've actually been fretting about that, for months," Rita chided, gently. "I'm sure you'll meet your man, someday. Besides, I'm sure that Verne had some rather similar insecurities - with regards to Jules. When he met Linda O'Shea, though - I think..."

"All right, kids," called out Regina, as turned into the driveway. "I know you children really didn't want to come along, but we are family - and it is just our duty to attend these events. Anyway, Mom always cooks a very fine meal - and Roll and Ivan sure would be happy to see us. The two of them are doing rather great, at their age."

"Yeah, even at 85 years old," commented Ron, "they are healthy as a horse. It's so amazing how well Grandma Lillian has turned out, as well. It's sure a shame that she was so sick some time back, and Uncle Ralph actually took care of raising Aunt Rissy and Uncle Ray. Otherwise, the latter two might have become behaved people."

"I wonder what young Rafe is like," Rose said, as she stepped out of the car. "I quite do remember Bobby telling me about how Uncle Ray had terrorized his older brother - as well as Marty McFly. It's sure strange to think how Marty once wasn't so famous."

"It's so hard to believe his wife is pregnant again," Rita added. "Patti is pregnant, as well. I do wonder what the young kiddies will be like. I wonder if they'll grow up, and become good friend. For all we know, the two of them may even marry each other!"

"Do you remember Fox J Michael?" Rex asked. "It was strange how he actually bore a very striking resemblance to Marty McFly and Michael J Fox. I guess it quite does help that he was related to the latter. I also thought Emily Green really was nice. I wonder if the two of them managed to marry by now. I loved spending time with them."

"Well, it's about time you guys showed up," called out Roll, as she ran up to Rose and the others. "Everyone else has been driving me batty. Rafe rather has a tendency to bite everyone, and Ronny and Rachel are sure creating a huge ruckus. Even many of the grown men here actually seem to have reverted into grade-school children."

"I can't say I'm surprised about that," replied Regina, as she hugged Rose. "The kids rather dreaded having to come along - but they agreed it'd be very nice to, at least, be able to see some of you again. Maybe the party won't be all too bad, after all."

"Bobby's here!" called out Rita, excitedly, as a car was pulling up. "I do have to admit that he and I really are going out. I sure figured it'd be okay, as we aren't biologically related. It will certainly make Thanksgiving a little bit more bearable, at least."

Rose watched, as Bobby stepped out of the car with Ian and Betty. There were also Betty's twin daughters, Clara and Carla - who were fourteen. Finally, there was Tina Marie - who was the three-year-old daughter that Ian and Betty had together. They made one happy blended family. Billy and Beth Winterson probably won't show up.

"It's so good that you could make it!" gushed Roll, as the Wintersons walked up. She then scooped up Tina Marie, as she added, "How's my little Tina Marie doing? Do you have any new pictures you'd like to show me? We can make some cookies tonight."

"I really didn't want to come," Ian admitted, quietly. "Betty managed to convince us, though. I know Lillian isn't the kind of person to wish to exclude anyone, and we just couldn't leave her to the clutches of the bullies. We really need some sanity here!"

"You and me both," added Daniel. "Regina managed to rope me into it, though. I sure do agree with you about needing to balance out the bad side of the family. I'm rather concerned about Rafe. I simply reckon that Ray is doing the best he can... to corrupt that little tyke. Having your family here will just make the experience more bearable."

"Well, let's head inside," suggested Ivan, as he put his arm around Roll. "The turkey should be done very soon. I sure have to admit I'm concerned that the others could be rough on poor Tina Marie. You know how ruthless these people could really be."

Rose took in a deep breath, as the crowd began to step into the house. She glanced over at Rita and Bobby, and saw how happy they were. The house quite smelled like cinnamon and spice, so it sure had a nice homey feel to it. It was too bad that not all the guests were the most pleasant of people. At least the food would be very good.

Rose noticed Tina Marie looking up at her, and smiling. "Hi, darling," Rose greeted, as she picked up the little girl. She really had lovely blond curls and blue eyes. "We could play a game together. We could maybe play Sorry. I know you really like that game."

"Well! Well! Well! Look who's finally showed up!" smirked Rachel, as she reached over to pull on one of Tina Marie's curls - which made the little girl cry. "It's quite the freaks of nature." To Rita and Bobby, she added, "What have we here? Inbreeding freaks?"

"It's really none of your goddamn business!" snarled Rose. "You know, I'm ashamed to have inbred assholes like you in our family! You both should feel ashamed... picking on a sweet little girl like Tina Marie! Seriously, you'd really better learn some manners!"

"Now, kids!" Grandma Lillian said, as she stepped into the room. "Let's not be fighting like this. The turkey should be ready in ten minutes. It's Thanksgiving! It's sure a day of family togetherness - of peace, harmony, and tranquility. It'll be great if we would all just put aside our differences for one day. It's sure a day for us all to be festive!"

"Right, of course, Grandma!" Ronny gushed, just as she and Rachel ran to hug their grandmother. "We meant no such harm. We were just having a little fun and playing around." Turning around, with a smirk, she added, "Isn't that about right, Rita?"

"Uh, yeah, right," Rita replied, nervously. Turning to Rose and Bobby, she added, "I think we should head outside for a few minutes." Lowering her voice, she added, "I'll just be so glad, after the day is over. Esther and Pauline were wrong. Family or not, we really shouldn't have to placate the family clod just for the sake of family peace."

"It really does disgust me," Rose agreed, "how Rachel and Ronny can just turn on the charm like that, when Grandma is in the room. Of course, they're all trying to win such favour from her. She is a very nice lady, but I think she can sometimes be real naive."

"Hey, kids!" called out Ivan, as he stepped into the kitchen. "Don't go anywhere! The food is on the table. There'll be plenty of time later for you to play. For now, it is time for us to spend time together as a family - and, hopefully, for all of us to get along."

Rose followed everyone into the dining room. As Tina Marie's sobs died down, Rose kissed the top of her forehead. As she glanced at the food on the table, she rather thought that the food looked to be quite appetizing. She placed Tina Marie in a high chair, before she took her seat next to Rita. Bobby was sitting on the other side.

Her heart sank, as she saw Rajan take a seat across from her. He and his gang were really always picking on Jules and Verne Brown - along with their scientist father. She sure hated the idea of being related to him. A smile began to spread across her face, as she thought of how the mysterious Fox J Michael made him crash into manure.

"All right, everyone," called out Lillian, as she was carrying a platter of turkey into the dining room. "Dinner's ready! I think this is so good, all of us here together. Now, let's try to make this an enjoyable dinner. For one night, we should be like a real family!"


	2. Christmas With The Ungers, 2006

_December 24, 2006  
12:00 PM PST_

As Rita Winterson was sitting in the passenger seat next to her husband, Bobby, she felt rather nervous. Their two young children were sitting in the back seat. Their son, Jeff, was six years old - while their daughter, Holly, was four years old. She felt very nervous about actually spending Christmas Eve with the extended Unger family.

Her grandmother, Lillian Unger, was organizing the party. Her twin sister, Rose, would also be there - as well as their older brothers, Rex and Ron. They've all had families of their own. Her husband's stepsisters, Clara and Carla would quite be there - as well as their half-sister, Tina Marie. She was a real sweet girl, and she was thirteen years old.

She thought of how strange it was, that she and her husband were both technically part of the Unger family. Bobby wasn't actually a blood relation, though. It was just after his father, Ian, married Betty - that he ended up becoming part of the family.

There were times when she feared that her union with Bobby would be quite frowned on. Even if Bobby was a blood relation, though - they would just be first cousins once removed. He figured that the union would really be okay in most, if not all, US states.

The one member of her extended family that she actually feared most, though, was young Rafe Unger. He was ten years old, and was rather a holy terror. He was also the best friend of Griff Tannen. They were rather good friends with Chester Nogura and Leslie O'Malley, both of whom actually shared a half brother in Bruce Nogura.

"What's on your mind, honey?" Bobby asked, gently. "I guess you're worried about the kids, eh?" When Rita nodded, he added, "I'm positive they'll be all right. I really believe that Rafe is a holy terror, but I really do think he'll be relatively harmless."

"Well, I hope you're right," Rita replied, sighing. "Even looking back nine years ago, when Rafe was only nine years old, he had this tendancy to bite everyone. He just was a terror, even before he said his first word. Rachel and Ronny have also really taken it upon themselves to constantly chastize us about our union to each other."

"Aw, I wouldn't worry about," Bobby suggested, as he gave Rita's arm a very gentle squeeze. "You know, I was just thinking about Marty McFly Sr. It's sure hard to think that he used to be picked on by Douglas Needles' gang. Ray was in that gang."

"Being called a 'chicken' used to be such a problem for him," suggested Rita. "It was good of him to retire from touring last year, so that he could really spend more time with his family. He's always been a decent man, and he's never acted arrogantly."

"According to my older brother," Bobby replied, "you could be right. It was really his idea to disband The Pinheads, and Marty wasn't real happy about that. We sure did have to tend to our dying mother. I rather miss her badly. The thing is, on the night that Marty's father punched out Biff Tannen, she was rather impressed with him..."

"... that she suggested him running for class president, right?" Rita asked. "It's quite ironic that your stepmother was one of Lorraine McFly's best friends. They really are doing their part to put this city on the map. You simply have to admire the McFlys."

"Yeah, George McFly became a sci-fi writer," Bobby replied, nodding, "and Marty has gained moderate success as a rock star. I think Marty Jr is also so cute. He's just the spitting image of his father. For that matter, Marlene also really looks a lot like him."

"It's sure nice that Verne managed to secure his first record contact last month," Rita was just quick to comment. "Soon, Dr. Emmett Brown really won't be the only famous Brown in this town. Even though, granted, he did actually play a very vital role in the technology that we have nowadays - that people only dreamed about in the 1980s."

"Yeah, back in the '80s," Bobby agreed, as he steered into the alley, "this could've really looked like something out of a sci-fi movie." As he began to descend the car, Bobby announced, "All right, children, we're at Grandma's house! Let's head in."

"I'm very scared, Mommy," Holly commented, as Rita lifted her out of the car seat. As Rita held her daughter close to her, Holly added "I'm sure scared that Rafe is going to hit me. He's just so much bigger than me, and I'm just very afraid that he'll hurt me."

"I'll be there to protect you, little sis," offered Jeff, as Bobby lifted him up. "It's true that he might be bigger than us, but I ain't scared of no bully. Anyway, we'll also be surrounded by friends. Come on, Holly! It's a party! We could have a lot of fun."

"Now that's the right kind of attitude to have," commented Rita. She looked behind her, as she added, "See, there's Uncle Ron and Aunt Bethany just pulling up! I see that Uncle Rex and Aunt Bridget are arriving, as well. That should rather make you kids feel excited. See, kids, that means four of your friends are here right away."

"I see you folks came here before us," commented Ron, as he and Bethany carried the five-year-old twins out of the car. "Rhett and Rhonda were both rather scared about coming here. I gather your kids must've felt pretty much the same way?"

"That's just about the size of it, Ron," Rita replied. "Holly was almost on the verge of tears, so you guys showed up right and time." She then called out, "Hello there, Rex and Bethany. How are Ryan and... Oh, no, it really looks like poor Reba is crying."

"She was very afraid of Rafe," Rex commented, real quietly. "She was running away from us - and then she tried bargaining with us, and she was sure promising that she would do extra chores if we didn't make her come along. It sure wasn't until after we offered to give her two hundred dollars, that we finally managed to placate her."

"I can tell that she was taking it very hard," Ron agreed. "The thing is, I had a harder time with my wife about it - than I did with the kids. Bethany and I had a real big fight over this the other night, in fact - then I quite pointed out to her that my brother and my sisters would be showing up. It was then that she finally agreed to come along."

"Yeah, my hubby managed to twist my arm," Bethany added, smiling weakly. "It feels real nice to be able to see you guys, at least." She looked up, as she added, "It looks like Pierre and Rose are showing up, as well. I really do wonder how they're doing."

"I still remember how Rose met Pierre DuBois in the summer of '98," Rita commented, "and it was love at first site. She always did dream of meeting a real romantic French guy. Do you Marty and Paula felt the same way as the rest of the children did?"

"It could be possible," replied Bridget. "See, I was also rather reluctant about coming along - but I knew how much this actually meant to my husband. I think it was rather sweet of them to name the boy after our very own Marty McFly. Pierre really always was a big fan of him - and I still remember how he actually nearly fainted upon..."

"... meeting Marty McFly," Bethany added, smiling. "I have to admit that I quite was taken aback by that, but I guess that might be because I actually knew Marty McFly before... well, long before he became famous... when he was still an average joe."

"Hi, gang!" called out Rose, as she was carring Paula in her arms. "Why don't we just head inside. It's sure cold outside. Marty was actually quite excited about meeting all of you, but Paula was just so quiet - and she kept clinging onto me for dear life."

"Well, it looks like the freak show has actually arrived," called out a snotty voice. Rita turned around to see that Rachel was quite smirking at them. Her twin sister, Ronny, was also there. "Anyway, Bobby and Rita, I'm not quite sure how you manage to live with yourselves - knowing that the two of you have actually married in the family."

"Whoa, you'd better not say that, Rach," Rajan informed Ronny and Rachel, as he walked up. "They might end up siccing Alex PJ Fox on you, again. Fox J Michael did the same with us nine years ago. If I could just get my hands on Michael J Fox..."

"Yeah, where do all these freaky Michael J Fox relatives come from, anyway?" Ronny added, rolling her eyes. "I just must say, I always quite found the actor to be grossly overrated anyway - you know, a lot like how Marty McFly is quite a grossly overrated musician. I really never understood what other girls saw in those babyfaced sissies."

"You sure must still be bitter about how you didn't get rich off of Haven Brown," Rose was very quick to shoot back, "because it turned out that those collection cards were fake. It really does serve you right for trying to get rich off of one of your victims!"

"Yeah, really," added Tina Marie, as she stepped up. "I'm very proud to be a sister to Bobby, and a cousin to Rita. I think it's so sweet that the two of them quite ended up together. Why don't you snobs leave Rita and Bobby alone? I can't say that I'm quite as proud to have _you_ two for cousins, so much. It's really just such a shame."

"Thank you, Tina Marie," Rita gushed, as she hugged her half-sister-in-law. "It's real hard to believe that you're a teenager, now. It really seems like just yesterday, you were still a little baby. Your brother and I are both very proud of you, sweetheart."

Rita could see that Ronny and Rachel were quite fuming, as Lillian called, "Aren't you folks planning to come inside. The ham is almost done, and I put the dinner rolls on. I think it's pretty cold to really be outside. I'm also baking a bunch of sugar cookies."

"Yeah, Grandma," called out Rita, and she and everyone else made their way to the house, "we're coming!" Turning back to her group, she gushed, "Look at that! I sure think the kids are really starting to have fun. Today might be be so bad, after all."

Bobby just smiled back, as he draped his arm around her shoulders. Rita then caught sight of young Rafe, who she noticed was actually dressed quite nicely - and he sure didn't even stop to harass the little kids. Maybe, just maybe, Rafe would really be on his best behaviour on this special day. One could most certainly hope that, at least. 


	3. Christmas With The O'Malleys, 2016

_December 24, 2016  
12:00 PM PST_

Nicole O'Malley was still rather stunned by what she got herself into - as she sat in the passenger seat next to her husband, Ryan. Their children were both in the back seat. Erin and Eric were both six years old, and both were just so quiet. They were going to spend Christmas Eve with the extended family of the O'Malleys and the Noguras.

Granted, a rather sizeable majority of the extended family was actually comprised of decent people. She was quite concerned about her two sisters, however. There was her older sister, Kimberly - who just used to be the leader of her own gang, with five lackeys. There was also her younger sister, Leslie, who was in Griff Tannen's gang.

Leslie, who was also known as "Spike", was quite as mean as the male members of the gang. Chester Nogura, who was also known as "Whitey", was also in Griff's gang. The two of them were close friends - and they shared a half-brother, called Bruce Nogura.

Nicole then thought of how Leslie was engaged to be married to Chester. The two of them weren't technically related. Their mother, Catherine, just used to be married to Charlie Nogura - until Catherine had decided to file for divorce over marital infidelity.

Soon afterward, Catherine married Ryan O'Malley - while Charlie went on to marry a Japanese woman named Emiko. However, the family relations sure went about sixty years back. Catherine's mother and Charlie's mother became stepsisters, when they were twelve. In fact, their parents were the ones who decided to host this party.

"How are you feeling, honey," asked Nicole's husband, as he reached out to gently squeeze her arm. "I still can't get over the fact that I quite have the same name as your father. You know, in a few ways, I sometimes do miss being Ryan Nelson."

"You really have no idea what it was like," Nicole said, softly, "for me to grow up in a family of bullies. The thing is, I really used to always dream of the day - that I would get married - and change my name. Once I really began to appreciate the beauty of my last name, though - then I decided it really was up to me to protect the name."

"Yeah, I understand how you feel," Ryan commented, softly. "It was very good that Kimberly changed her name upon marriage. Although, she doesn't seem to as bad as used to be - and her kids seem remarkably well-behaved. So it might be possible..."

"... that she's beginning to mellow out?" finished Nicole. "I suppose it might very well be possible. I do understand she and her husband are currently planning to move to Green Valley. I guess, having to grow up with her and Leslie, it's really just that..."

"It's real hard to imagine them being anything else but bullies?" suggested Ryan. "I'm certainly not going to pretend that I quite know exactly what growing up was like for you, although I could imagine it was very hard for you. I always thought it was quite nice how you ended up being so different from them, in spite of the resemblances."

"That was hard for me, at times," Nicole commented, sighing, "to actually resemble my sisters that much, that some people were quite afraid that I'd act just like them. Bruce was a very bad influence on them, and Leslie was always best friends with Chester."

"Yeah, and now the two of them are engaged," Ryan commented, sighing. "We did run into Marty McFly Jr and Harmony Brown earlier today. I guess they are quite in love, now. I always had a good feeling they'd end up together, and so did Aaron."

"I'm still real amazed by how much history can repeat itself," commented Nicole. "Your father was the bassist of The Pinheads, which Marty Sr had fronted. I kind of wonder if Marty Jr might become famous with Machinehead - or if he might end up taking on a solo music career, like his father did. It's quite amazing how much he's like his father."

"I know Marty Sr was always very close to Dr. Emmett Brown," Ryan pointed out, "so I guess it's only fitting for Marty Jr to tie the knot with Dr. Brown's granddaughter. In fact, I would imagine it might be real symbolic. It also seems like his sister, Marlene, is very much in love wih Mike Hartford. Things are simply going great for that family."

"I would've loved to have Marty Sr for a father," Nicole commented, dreamily. "Well, I guess we're arriving in Elmdale, now. Even though he was a rock star, he's simply just a real approachable type of person. He's so friendly, and can really put one at ease."

"Yeah, he's real easy to talk to," agreed Ryan. "Gee, could you imagine if things didn't go out so well for the McFlys? Could you imagine them actually living in Hilldale. I know Marty Sr used to have problems with people calling him a 'chicken', and if he never..."

"Let's not worry about what-ifs, honey," Nicole gently chided her husband. "Anyway, it's so ironic that our kids are twice the age of Kimberly's kids. Kyle is only three, while Karen is really only two. I know, we sure did kind of a foolish thing - when we weren't quite eighteen. Still, we did quite end up having two beautiful kids nine months later."

"You're very right about that," Ryan agreed, as he smiled fondly at his wife. "Here we are, now. We're at Grandpa Chad's and Grandma Ellie's house. It was quite wonderful of them to organize this gathering. I suppose what I just fear now, though, are those horrid boys of Bruce Nogura. Just what possessed him to name them Bert and Ernie?"

"I have no such idea," Nicole replied, as Ryan turned off the engine. "I know, Bruce is a common half-brother to Chester and to us girls - but he and Leslie are simply hot for each other. It just feels so creepy - like it's dangerous close to incest, or something."

"They aren't technically blood related," Ryan quickly pointed out. "It didn't exactly stop your mother from marrying Chester's father - even though their mothers had become step-sisters at twelve, and later had a half-brother and a half-sister."

"Well, I suppose you're right," Nicole commented, as she opened the door. "All right, Eric and Erin, we're here!" As she opened the back door, and then let Erin out of her car seat, she added, "You and your brother were quite quiet on the trip over here. I guess it was a little scary for you - knowing that Bert and Ernie will be here, eh?"

"Yeah, they're just so..." Erin began to say. Then her eyes grew quite wide, as she gasped, "Hey, Mom, speak of the devil! There they are, right over there! I wish we weren't related to them. We're not really related to those boys - are we, Mommy?"

"Related to you freaks?" Bert asked, laughing - just as he and Ernie approached the group. "Ha! Ha! No way! In fact, we were just wondering if you might even be from the same planet as us! We really wouldn't _want_ to be related to you freaks!"

"Bert and Ernie!" scolded Ellie Elmer, as she and Chad came up. "Shame on you! You boys behave yourselves, and don't torment your fellow guests." She then turned to Nicole's family, she gushed, "It's just so wonderful that you folks could make it!" She then turned to Eric and Erin, and added, "How are you sweeties doing? What's up?"

"Hi, Grandma Ellie," Eric replied, as Ellie scopped her up. He watched Bert and Ernie run away, just before he added, "Thank you so much for rescuing us. We do enjoy school very much. Erin and I are in the same class, and our teacher is very nice."

"Aw, honey, that must be wonderful," Ellie replied, as she kissed Eric on the top of his head. After very gently setting Eric on the ground, she then scooped up Erin - just as she added, "How about you, Erin? Have the two of you been behaving yourselves?"

"Hi, everyone," called out Kimberly, as she and her husband walked up. "So Bert and Ernie are still just causing lots of trouble, I see? Of course, I wasn't that much better myself - when I was younger. You know, I just feel rather ashamed - when I think of my youth. It's just so amazing that Haven Brown was able to forgive, even after..."

"... trying to make money are on her card collection?" added John Lockwood. After Kimberly nodded, he added, "There are things from my youth that I'm ashamed of, also. There was a time when I drank and did drugs, and it almost ruined my life."

"I believe Bert and Ernie are perfectly fine young boys!" called out Leslie, as she and Chester walked up. "Anyway, Kimberly, what exactly happened to you? I mean, you used to be so cool - and you weren't afraid to show people who was the boss..."

"Shut up, Leslie!" snapped Kimberly. "I was young and foolish, okay? I've grown up, Les! I really don't feel the need to put people down anymore, simply to make myself feel good. You and Ches might also come to realize the error of your ways, too!"

"I see you've turned into such a freak, Kimmy," Chester commented, snorting. "Well, you can just dreaming on - because Les and I have no such intention to change. You really can call it whatever you want it. Go ahead and tell us that we're being childish, immature, or what other labels you want to spout off. We really don't give a damn!"

"Yeah, Kimmy, your opinion sure no longer means shit to us," added Leslie. Turning to Chester, she added, "Come on, Ches, let's get away from these freaks of nature. I'm in no mood to argue with you about 'ethics', or any other wackass terms you use."

"I can't quite believe this," Chad commented, wearily. "When Ellie and I decided to get married, I actually had no idea we'd end up raising monsters in our family. So much for familial harmony." Turning to his wife, he added, "Well, honey, let's put the ham in the oven. I'm really beginning to wish I never thoiught to organize this family gathering."

"Now, honey, let's not be that quick to lose all hope," Ellie replied, gently. "Anyway, it's not going to be all bad. I'm really sure we'll be able to manage a pleasant dinner. It's great meeting all of our great-grandchildren, and great-great-grandchildren."

Nicole smiled encouraging at her great-grandparents. With the amount of "bad seeds" actually being in the minority, she just had a feeling that the family gathering wouldn't be all bad. She decided that she really might as well make the best of the situation. 


	4. Christmas With The Tannens, 2016

_December 24, 2016  
12:00 PM PST_

Bill Tannen actually felt rather nervous about spending Christmas with his extended Tannen family - as did his sister, Jill. She was thirteen years old, and she was just a sweet young girl. He quite dreaded spending time with his cousin, Griff. It was very hard to believe that his very own father, Miff, had actually once been a bully.

His grandfather, Biff Tannen, was hosting a party. Even though he lived right in Hill Valley, Miff sure kept battling heavy traffic. As much as he did respect the Wilsons, Goldie Wilson III's hover-conversion real advertising statement of how people quite "don't have has to worry about traffic" annoyed him. It was simply a complete lie.

His mother, Renee, was a rather loving and nurturing woman. Even though Miff used to harass her, back when he was still a bully - the two of them really managed to find true love in each other. It was a story that Miff was very embarassed to talk about.

He glanced over at his sister, and began to think of how she quite had a big crush on Rhett Unger. Her best friend, Billie Canata - really had a major crush on Ryan Unger, Rhett's cousin. He thought of how the four of them grew up to be real close friends.

Billie Canata was also their second half-cousin once removed. Their Grandpa Biff had a younger half-sister named Betsy, who ended up being a real bully. She married former gang member, Marluxia Canata - and they had two children, Benny and Beth. The two were just as dreadful as their father was, as they both also joined up with gangs.

Fortunately, Benny had reached an epiphany - where he decided to turn from his old ways. He and his wife were now the parents of Billie, and it was quite amazing how a former bully would actually end up fathering such a sweet little girl. Maybe this family gathering wouldn't be so bad, after all. His sister would, at least, really have an ally.

He began to wonder if there was any hope of Griff ever changing. His best friend was Rafe Unger, who was known as "Data". It simply felt real strange to think that he was actually related Ryan and Rhett Unger, as their attitudes were simply so different.

He then thought of Leslie O'Malley and Chester Nogura - who were known as "Spike" and "Whitey", respectively. The two of them were rather an item, even though they had a common half-brother in Bruce Nogura. That couple really did scare him a lot.

He then thought of Nicole O'Malley, who he just ran into that morning. She mentioned that she and her family were also attending a Christmas gathering. He rather thought of how hard it must've been for poor Nicole, having two sisters who were sure bullies. That certainly helped Bill to realize how lucky he and his younger sister really were.

He then thought of his girlfriend, Melody Brown. The two of them have been dating for couple of years, and he sure had a good feeling that they were real destined to get hitched. She was the granddaughter of none other than Dr. Emmett Brown.

Melody's older sister, Harmony, was dating Marty McFly Jr - who was just an aspiring musician, like his father was. He sure was always a big fan of Marty McFly Sr's music, and it was extremely evident that his son managed to inherit his musical talents.

He was always very good friends with Marty Jr, and it was strange to think that they were destined to become brothers-in-law. He really thought of Griff had sure taken it upon himself to harass the McFlys and the Browns. As nice as Marty Jr was, though - he simply was never the type of people to let Griff and his gang push him around.

Even though Griff had a female in his gang, it didn't deter him from making unwanted advances onto other girls. Harmony and Melody Brown were sure among some of his favourite targets - along with Marlene McFly, Marty Jr's sister. Griff was even known to make calls to Melody's cellphone, posing as Bill - which really made Bill very angry.

Bill could hardly wait for the day when videophone wouild finally go cellular. This was something that was deeply upsetting to poor Melody. Even caller ID didn't quite help to actually resolve the problem, as Griff actually had a way of disguising his identity.

"Are are feeling okay, Bill," Jill asked, concerned. "I know you're worried about facing Griff. It's sure strange to think that Billie and I have a lot in common. We both have a father who used to be a bully. So there might be hope of Griff changing his ways."

"Well, I hate to be very pessimistic," Bill replied, sighing, "but I tend to doubt that. I really do wonder if there might be any chance of Beth changing her ways, much like her older brother did. I know she's currently hot for a boy named Nathan Gates."

"Nathan doesn't seem to be too bad," Jill replied, quietly. "I wonder if he might be of any real relation to Bill Gates. In all fairness, Beth really doesn't seem to be as nasty as she was ten years ago - but she still seems to be, well, rather self-involved. On a more positive note, though, Kimberly O'Malley seems to have mellowed out a bit."

"All right, folks," Miff called out, as he began to descend the hovercar. "You know, it's about high time that I have a little talk with Goldie Wilson III. His false advertising just annoys me. He needs to stop claiming that the skyways have no traffic problems."

"I can't argue with you, honey," Renee replied, gently. "I'm sure that doesn't impress his father and grandfather very much. Granted, they quite have created a rather big controversy regarding what should be done to the clock tower - but, other than..."

"... that, Goldie Jr is a respectable mayor, right?" Miff asked, just as he turned off the engine. "All right, Bill and Jill! We're here! I understand how you kids felt very nervous about coming here. Your Grandpa Biff is sometimes rather gruff, but I think he cares a lot about us. Anyway, your Grandma Laura has always been a very wonderful cook."

"Yeah, Grandma Laura always was a mind-mannered woman," Bill agreed. "I guess it's mostly Griff that I'm quite concerned about. He's always hitting on my girlfriend - and, well, let's just say it's really a good thing we don't look exactly alike. It's just so..."

"Hi, Bill and Jill," called out Billie Canata, as she ran up. "It is quite fortunate that Griff hasn't shown up, yet. Anyway, Aunt Laura is doing most of the work - because Uncle Biff has been very sick the past few days. I don't think he has much longer to live."

"Why couldn't he just get an overhaul rejuvenation?" suggested Jill. She then added, "I guess those are so expensive to get. Well, it's sure a shame to hear that he hasn't been feeling well. Anyway, why don't we head in the house. It's real cold out here."

"Well, at least we don't live in the northernmost part of the country," Billie replied. "I really can imagine a lot of people would be snowed in up there." After a brief pause, she added, "I can just tell Aunt Laura has really put a lot of work into decorating the house. Even today, automated robots can't do something that's quite this complex."

"Why, thank you!" called out Laura. "I just put the ham in the oven. I'm baking it with an old-fashioned stove. I heard that the microstoves that they have nowadays are a bit of a bust. I'm afraid to even think of trying out these newfangled nanowaves."

"Right, yeah, Grandma," Bill replied. Turning to Jill and Billie, he whispered, "She really is old-fashioned, isn't she? She's never even purchased a hovercar. Granted, much of the music and entertainment of today quite sucks - but I just like being able to hydate my pizzas in just a matter of seconds. The crust always comes up perfectly, as well."

"Oh, you means the ones that are from Pizza Hut?" Billie asked, just as they stepped in the house. "I always thought the crust was just too greasy. I've always preferred Domino's. Besides, with Domino's, you really get more pizza at a much lower price."

"Yeah, Billie, I quite see what you..." Jill began to say. Then she gasped, "Oh, speak of the devil! There's Uncle Cliff and Aunt Anne, with Griff! I was actually hoping they wouldn't bother to show up. Well, I guess we'll have to suck it up - just for one day."

"Well, there's Beth," commented Bill, "with Nathan Gates. I now wish I asked Melody to come along, only that would mean she sure would have to put up with even more harassment from Griff. It is tough having to deal with having him for a cousin. When certain people see me, they expect me to be just as mean-spirited as my cousin."

"I sure bet you weren't expecting us to show up," Griff called out, chuckling loudly - as he stepped in with his parents. Turning to Bill, he added, "Listen, buddy, the next time you see Melody - tell him that I said 'hi', okay? I've been so worried about her, lately."

As Griff left left the room, Bill muttered, "Yeah, Griff, I'm sure you really were." To Jill and Billie, she added, "Can you believe the nerve of that bojo? He's now really acting as if I'm his buddy, which I most certainly am not. Anyway, this house smells nice."

"How are you kids doing?" asked a quite cheerful voice. Bill looked up, to see that it was Biff - who was now in a wheelchair. "I'm sure not as young as I used to be. My legs are failing me. Anyway, you kids are simply lucky to be real young. Don't make the same mistakes that I've done. I've done so many foolish things in my life."

"Well, Grandpa Biff, you're still alive," Bill replied, as he hugged his grandfather. "Just don't be quick to really give up all hope. If you want to, we sure could try to pitch in - so that you could get that overhaul. Science has gone a very long ways, Gramps."

"Thank you, kids," Biff said, quietly, "but that simply won't be necessary. I do have in my life that I regret. Even after the way that I've treated them, George and Lorraine McFly sure have been nice to me - and I've never even appreciated it. It's best that I just let things take their natual course, so that I can soon move onto my next life."

Tears filled Bill's eyes, as he pondered over his grandfather's words. He really never gave much thought to the afterlife before, but his grandfather might rather be onto something. At any rate, he would just be there for his grandfather. He now felt real happy that his family decided to show up. There sure was a lot of value to family. 


End file.
